


A Night of Nights

by Grumpy_writer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, dub-con (due to magic), married, planned non-con/rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_writer/pseuds/Grumpy_writer
Summary: The curse begins to break and Rumplestiltskin couldn't be more giddy or glad.My take on how Rumple would react to being married to Hook.Inspired by ProtoChan's Martial Bliss?





	A Night of Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marital Bliss?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847471) by [ProtoChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoChan/pseuds/ProtoChan). 



> \--------------------
> 
> Warnings dub-con due to magical amnesia and planned non-con/rape. Descriptions of consensual and safe bdsm. Planned non-consensual/rape and non-safe bdsm. 
> 
> If this is not your thing please hit the back button now.
> 
> Remember Rumplestiltskin is a demon. He does bad things because he can. And is fiction, so is his victim. 
> 
> I don't own anything. I clearly don't own the rights to the characters or show. 
> 
> Also, I apologize. I suck at spelling so if you notice anything please let me know so I can fix it
> 
> \--------------------

Such a night of nights. Such a simple and beautiful name to bring a smile to the Dark One's face. Emma, she was here. And with that, the spell began to weaken. He slipped out of Granny's as quickly as a cat before the giggle broke out from behind his clenched teeth. If anyone saw him on the street at this time of night snickering to himself, shoulders shaking with mirth, they would have him carted off to jail for public drunkenness. As it stood delighted hums and huffs escaped no mater what he did.

Already the curse was breaking properly for him. He could feel his old self returning. No more Anthony Gold, tight fisted and hated landlord of Storybrooke. The manic glee that came form being the most powerful creature in the realm rose up again like a wave on the ocean before crashing a frown against his face. The breaking stopped just before releasing his magic. Shaking off the frown with a growl Rumple walked quickly to his car. The cane reminding him to slow his steps only marginally before the pain hit. No worries. The magic would come and the cane would go.

The car was still warm as he slid in and closed the door. Images and knowledge flashed though his mind. He had work to do. He needed to plan and to make sure he paced himself. It would be no good to scare off Miss Saviour or tip off Miss Mayor. Starting up the car Rumpelstiltskin headed home with a smile in his heart.

Pulling up to the house and shutting off the engine Rumple noticed the bike was missing with a huff. Oh he hated that motorcycle but hated it worse when it wasn't there. That meant Roger was out. Out at this time of night meant getting drunk. Probably with those he just collected rent from. It was their revenge against Gold. Deprive him of his lover for a night. Roger would be forced to leave his bike at the bar and return for it the next day. If Gold was feeling generous he would give his husband a ride over in the morning. Generosity his husband would delight at, while giving Gold the ability to bask in the righteous suffering that Roger's hangover supplied a touch longer, one more 'I told you so' and one more stolen kiss.

The smile returned. Husband. His dear roguish husband whose appetites was the one thing some of the gossiping town folk guessed rightly on. Yet even as they guessed it was never in serious tones. A crude comment made to make another blush. To see who would be most shocked at the idea. Anthony never judged Roger, never blushed or was shocked. He preferring to fed into into his husband's darker and dirtier desires. To be the focus of those lusting blue eyes.

Oh Regina's curse had given him a very comfortable life. One that as it breaks he can appreciate even more.

Roger Gold, formally Roger Paxon, was a beautiful man. He was devoted to his husband and hated boats. He hated going to the beach or near the harbour and hated fish. Well the last one might have been Hook bleeding through. On a ship you might eat enough fish you could grow a set of gills. When ever he spied the raven haired man on land the meal tended to be beef or pork but mostly rum. Possibly to drown out the linger pain and ghost touches of his maimed limb. In Storybrooke Roger had two hands. The curse must have reattached the hand that Rumple had kept as a keepsake in his home. Well the curse did need a place to put that wedding ring so he wasn't going to complain.

One more symbol so all knew Rumplestiltskin's ownership over that man. The coward had not the nerve to even fully take in with his eyes all that which the pirate gladly advertised. Once he became the Dark One he finally had the power to claim any and all who made him burn with such desire. Going to the ship he had first planned to take the smirking captain and toss him in a cell for a while. Just a little while. Just a bit of pay back. Just long enough to make sure Killian knew what he was and what he wanted. But then Milah had been there and in an instant she became so helpful. Rumplestiltskin took her heart to crush and Killian's to keep at the same moment.

Anyone could keep a pretty bird in a cage as it broke it's own wings against the bars trying to run away. But to be chased by the raven-wolf. To be hunted and tracked. To entice such a blood lust. That was appealing. Obsessions should never be one sided deary. Killian would never give up. Killian would never stop chasing him. Rumple would be the focus of his entire world. When ever it looked like Killian, by then Hook, was getting too comfortable, getting too side tracked, Rumple would pop back in. A quick duel or mockery and Hook would be foaming at the mouth. Eyes only for Rumplestiltskin and his death.

He often spied on him through magical means. Watched as Hook made himself a slave for one magic user or the next in his search for a way to kill his Crocodile. How often would those magic users's eyes stray over his pirate's body. Hook begged them. 'Take me' with a a slide of his tongue over bitten lips. 'Make me beg for it' with a half turn from his new master. 'Punish me' with a downward face and upward glance. 'Tame me' with all his bravo and leather. 'Keep me' with all that was Killian. None he tempted seemed to bite. Most assumed it would bring them low in another's eyes if they gave into their desires. Those that might have given Hook what he was after found themselves dead by Rumplestiltskin's hand long before they could seek out the pirate again.

The only one to escape Rumple's wrath was Pan. Pan had wanted him. Lusted after him and tried everything from bribery to blackmail to taste the pirate's lips. But the body he inhabited was too young to get the desired response out of Hook. The disgust on Hook's face when he realized what Pan wanted was worth having his pirate so far away. Rumple enjoyed seeing the frustration in Pan as he was reminded that Hook's body, mind and soul belonged to his casted off son.

Rumple felt himself hardening as his mind wondered back to Hook's body, mind and soul just that morning. Captain Hook, once cocky and untouchable, naked, kneeling, wrists crossed behind his back, taking him deep into his mouth. Hook had been moaning around him as his head bobbed up and down. Gold had indulged him. Caressed his face and neck. The stubble that always seems to be just shy of a full beard tickling roughly against Gold's parted legs. Ordering him not to touch with his hands, only his mouth. Hand to be held back without the aid of a rope or cuffs. And best of all to keep his eyes open and locked on his husband's eyes. How could one not love to see those blue eyes looking up as they took your cock as deep as it cut off their own air.

Rumple cursed the bike and the drink his husband was drawn to. If Roger was here they could relax for a bit before heading up to bed. Once there, oh the things he could do to that body. That eager body. Run his hands up and down while Hook was bound to the bed. Nip and suck as Hook squirmed for him. Pet his fur until he purred and begged for a lashing. Or a caning. Roger wouldn't be able to walk for a day after but Rumple could mind the shop without him knowing what was waiting for him back at home. Blue eyes begging for more.

Rumplestiltskin was going to toss out every blindfold they owned. Those eye should never be covered. Never again. Not when they cried, not when the pleasured and not when they were blow so full and dark from lust you could only see the thinest circle of blue. And once the curse was broken, well he did have all those lovely and loved chains and cuffs in their boxes under their bed. Chains that were strong enough to hold Roger while he twisted in lust and passion should be strong enough with the aid of Rumple's magic to hold Hook as he snapped and snarled at his bars.

Breathing though his nose to calm his body while stepping out, he startles a moment as the porch light came on. An imp's smile graced his face as the shadow moved behind the front door. Well looks like this truly was his night of nights.

\----

  
Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
